The fetal heart rate acceleration is a unique physiological phenomenon in the third trimester and also an important indicator used for determining the fetal safety in the uterus in clinical practice. During pregnancy, if the fetal heart rate acceleration occurs because of fetal movement, external stimuli, etc., the phenomenon shows that fetal is healthy. In the delivery period, the fetal heart rate acceleration is one of the important indicators that the fetus is well stockpiled. If the uterus has recurrent contraction and periodic acceleration, it indicates that the cord has mild compression. In this case, its changes shall be observed to determine whether the necessary interventions shall be taken to ensure fetal safety. Conversely, the fetal heart rate lacking acceleration for a long time is a sign of fetal hypoxia. At this time, the appropriate clinical trials shall be taken to determine the fetal situation and take corresponding interventions.
Clinically, the following criteria are generally taken to judge and process fetal heart rate data acceleration: when gestational weeks are equal to or greater than 32 weeks, it is determined to be in acceleration if the fetal heart rate suddenly increases to be above the fetal heart rate baseline. An acceleration is a visually apparent abrupt increase in fetal heart rate. An abrupt increase is defined as an increase from the onset of acceleration to the peak in less than 30 seconds. To be called an acceleration, the peak must be equal to or greater than 15 bpm, and the acceleration must last 15 seconds or longer from the onset to return. Before 32 weeks of gestation, acceleration is defined as having a peak equal to or greater than 10 bpm and a duration equal to or more than 10 seconds from the onset to return.
Currently, in the field of the prior art, the intermediate data processing method of the automatic recognition of fetal heart rate is mainly based on the acceleration medical criteria. Firstly, with a fetal monitoring module, fetal heart rate is collected and fetal heart rate baseline is recognized. Then, according to pre-configured medical criteria, the number, duration, amplitude, etc. of the acceleration above the baseline are calculated. However, in practice, if the acceleration is recognized only based on the acceleration medical criteria, the method has the following disadvantages: firstly, when a fetal is active or in continuous stimulation, the collected data often have continuous acceleration. That is, when the last acceleration is completed but the curve of the fetal heart rate is not yet returned to the baseline, the next acceleration starts. With the method, the continuous accelerations are only recognized as one acceleration but not recognized as a plurality of accelerations. Hence, the number of the recognized accelerations is less than the actual number of the accelerations. Secondly, the curve of the fetal heart rate data often comprises the variation part of the baseline. The method may not recognize the variation part of the baseline and hence exclude them from the acceleration. Moreover, the variation part of the baseline often meets the above criteria but does not belong to the acceleration. If the acceleration is determined according to the method, the variation part of these baselines is mistakenly regarded as the acceleration.